Island
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction Each server's world is divided into islands (with the same base map for each server). Each island has coordinates, eastings and southings. Coordinates above 100 and below 0 exist but are merely ocean. Within the island area, about half of the coordinate points are also just ocean. __NOWYSIWYG__ Viewing Clicking the Show World icon displays the part of the map around the selected town. To see other islands, use the big arrows or enter coordinates and click the little curved arrow. From any point on the map, a click on any island shows some detail about it in the left-hand panel, and a second click opens it in Island view. __NOWYSIWYG__ What an island holds Each island has flagged spaces marked with a , which can hold up to ten (10) original towns and six (6) colonies. There is also one (1) premium spot marked with a that can be purchased with ambrosia , for a total of seventeen (17) towns per island. Any space vacated by a closed account or by using the move town function, can be recolonized or have another town moved into the vacant spot. Each island also has: # a shared Saw Mill. # a shared Luxury Resource, which will be one of the following: Vineyard , Quarry , Crystal mine , or Sulphur pit . # a Miracle, which will be one of the following: Ares' Stronghold, Colossus, Demeter's Gardens, Hades' Holy Grove, Hephaistos' Forge, Temple of Athene, Temple of Hermes or Temple of Poseidon. # an Agora (Island forum), where messages can be posted that all other residents on the island will receive. # a Helios Tower which, if reconstructed and active, increases resource production on the island by 10% for all players on the island. # a Barbarian village which is only visible if you have a colony on the island. Each successful attack increases the level of the village, resulting in more barbarian defenders, greater pillage rewards and a higher wall periodically after level 10. The rebuild time increases after a successful attack, allowing multiple pillages with only the wall to defeat. __NOWYSIWYG__ Dοnations to the shared island resources Acceptance into the Island community is the most important step for peace in the region. This is easily done by contributing wood towards extensions of the Island buildings like the Saw mill, the Luxury Resource and the Miracle. __NOWYSIWYG__ Leeching Leeching is the when a player is not contributing to the raw material sources. Leechers are often pillaged as a warning to start contributing, and their wood that is pillaged may be donated to the Saw mill or Luxury Resource mine. The other luxury resources may be donated to the island's Miracle or confiscated as compensation for lost production. This usually ensures that all players contribute. __NOWYSIWYG__ Advantages of donating As the level of an island resource building increases, so the possible production amount does. When searching for new colonies, the level of island buildings is important; islands with higher levels are much more attractive and in demand. Therefore, islands with higher levels are filled more quickly, and when all 16 (non-ambrosia) city spaces are filled, no temporary raid-colony can be established for sneak ground attacks, unless ambrosia is used. __NOWYSIWYG__ Island forum (Agora) There is an island forum, also called Agora, on each island, that is a special building which allows players on that island to communicate and discuss. You can access it either by clicking it from the Island View or by clicking the Diplomacy Advisor and then its link in the part titled Agora of the left-hand side menu. Players that don't have a town on the island are not allowed to view or post on the island forum. __NOWYSIWYG__ Military significance of each island Troops attacking another town on the same island do not need to be transported in Cargo Ships and can attack even if the target has warships at their harbor, whereas an attack from another island may be foiled by such a fleet. __NOWYSIWYG__ Island images __NOWYSIWYG__ World map view Patch 0.5.0= These are the 5 island designs, normal and when highlighted/clicked on, seen when on the "world map" view __NOWYSIWYG__ Island view These are the 5 styles of islands you may show up on in your "island" view. Normal / Easter / Halloween= |-| Winter / Christmas= __NOWYSIWYG__ Notes # Crystal is the least common type of island. # Marble is the most common type of island. # Spies and Military units are able to move across land without Cargo Ships if the target is on the same island. Category:Islands